Juste pour une nuit
by Seilana
Summary: Et s'il n'y avait pas eu qu'un baiser entre Alice et Terry ?  La veille de l'opération de sauvetage, Alice prend conscience que c'est peut-être la dernière fois qu'elle voit Terry.


**Juste pour une nuit.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Un petit OS sur la relation Alice/Terry.

Le titre provient de la version française "Juste pour une nuit" de la chanson de Mariah Carey "My all".

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Une tasse de café chaud entre les mains, Alice s'appuya contre le montant de la porte, ouverte, de la chambre d'amis. Terry s'y trouvait, dos à elle, affairé à plier ses vêtements dans sa valise. Demain, il ramènerait Peter à Alice, sain et sauf, puis il partirait. Loin. Dans les sud, pour une retraite au soleil. Ou peut-être en France. Un bruissement de tissus lui indiqua l'arrivée de la jeune femme. Les pensées brouillées par les mois de cohabitation, il ne se retourna pas. Il avait fait l'erreur du débutant. Il s'était attaché à sa cliente. Pire, il en était tombé amoureux et il irait sauver son mari au petit matin. A cette pensée, il poussa un soupir et ses épaules s'affaissèrent légèrement. Il la sentit alors s'avancer dans la pièce, tout près de lui. Elle passa une main dans son dos dans un geste de soutient mais la proximité de la jeune femme le rendait fou. Ses boucles blondes, ses iris bleus, ses courbes féminines sous ses marcels difformes… Il secoua la tête pour chasser toutes ces idées. Il allait payer le prix amer de son erreur.<p>

- Vous êtes nerveux ? demanda doucement Alice.

- J'espère que tous ces mois de négociations n'auront pas été vains.

- Mais il est en vie, vous l'avez dit vous-même !

- Oui. Et je vous promets de vous le ramener, Alice.

Elle hocha alors la tête avant de porter délicatement le liquide bouillant à ses lèvres.

- Je suis sûre que tout ira bien. J'ai confiance en vous, déclara-t-elle avec conviction.

Oui, elle croyait en lui. Elle savait qu'il sauverait Peter.

La force dans la voix de la jeune femme troubla Terry. La confiance qu'elle avait en lui le touchait. Emu, il en oublia ce qu'il faisait, si bien qu'il se coupa le doigt en voulant fermer sa valise. Il grogna de douleur alors qu'Alice se précipitait déjà à la salle de bain. Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard avec la trousse de premiers secours.

- Il faut soigner ça ! ordonna-t-elle. Asseyez-vous ici !

Elle indiqua le lit qu'elle venait de débarrasser de la valise.

- Ce n'est qu'une égratignure, protesta Terry.

- Vous ne pouvez pas partir au combat avec une blessure, rétorqua fermement Alice.

Ne voulant pas la fâcher, il s'assit au bord du lit tandis qu'elle fouillait dans la trousse. Armée d'un désinfectant et de sparadrap, Alice se tint debout devant lui.

- Donnez-moi votre main, demanda-t-elle alors avec plus de douceur.

Terry s'exécuta cette fois-ci sans broncher et glissa ses doigts dans la paume ouverte de la jeune femme. Le contact de leurs deux peaux l'électrisa, pourtant il n'en montra rien.

- Ca va piquer un peu, le prévint-elle avant d'asperger le doigt blessé de désinfectant.

Pendant qu'elle épongeait le liquide et le sang à l'aide de coton, Alice l'observa discrètement et sourit en voyant sa mâchoire se crisper. Il avait le regard fixé sur chacun de ses gestes, comme s'il examinait tout ce qu'elle faisait. Ses traits étaient tirés par la fatigue et le stress accumulés mais elle le trouva pourtant terriblement attirant dans la lumière tamisée de la chambre. Choquée de ses propres pensées, Alice s'empressa de couvrir le doigt de Terry d'un petit pansement puis annonça, semblant le tirer de ses rêveries :

- Voilà, j'ai terminé.

Elle allait lui rendre sa main lorsque les doigts de l'homme enserrèrent la sienne. Elle baissa alors des yeux interrogatifs vers lui, toujours assis sur le lit, et la façon dont il la dévisageait la dérouta. Etait-ce du désir qu'elle pouvant lire dans le fond de son regard ? Sa main toujours prisonnière, une vague de chaleur s'empara d'elle et son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Pour tenter de calmer son cœur qui s'emballait, elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Non, elle ne pouvait pas. Demain, Peter serait là. Demain, Terry partirait.

- Alice.

La voix rauque la fit frémir plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Malgré elle, elle ouvrit les yeux pour les planter dans les prunelles grises de l'homme. Incapable de faire un geste, elle le suivit simplement du regard quand il se releva, lui faisant face de toute sa hauteur. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment sans parler, main dans la main. Puis soudain, il porta sa main libre à la joue de la jeune femme. Sous la caresse, elle ferma à nouveau les paupières, profitant de cet instant de tendresse. Elle n'avait plus connu de moments pareils depuis longtemps. Alors la main glissa sur sa nuque et il lui frôla les lèvres. Ce contact inattendu paralysa Alice, qui ne sut comment réagir. Elle sentait le souffle chaud de l'homme sur son visage et elle se surprit à attendre. Allait-il l'embrasser ? N'osant pas ouvrir les yeux pour ne pas briser cette plénitude qui s'emparait d'elle, elle sentit des lèvres se poser délicatement sur les siennes en une étreinte fragile. Ils avaient partagé tellement de choses, tellement d'émotions fortes en si peu de temps. Les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui étaient confus, mais ce dont elle était sûre c'est qu'elle tenait beaucoup à lui. Terry rompit le baiser et posa son front contre celui de la femme qu'il aimait. Il soupira en pensant qu'il lui avait donné un baiser d'adieu. Alice réalisa brutalement que si Peter revenait demain, plus jamais elle ne reverrait Terry. Il était devenu si important dans sa vie en l'espace de quelques mois qu'elle ne pouvait se résoudre à l'idée de le perdre.

Une larme roula alors sur sa joue mais Terry l'effaça bien vite de son pouce.

- Alice. Ne pleures pas, je t'en prie. C'est peut-être mieux ainsi, fit-il comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, passant naturellement au tutoiement.

- Qu'en sais-tu ? rétorqua-t-elle avec fougue, les yeux noyés de larmes.

- Pense à Peter.

- Je pense à lui chaque seconde ! Mais toi…

- Non, ne dis rien. Ne dis rien que tu pourrais regretter, dit-il en plaquant son index sur les lèvres d'Alice.

Il se détourna alors et sortit de la chambre, la laissant seule et perdue. Mais Alice se reprit bien vite. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser partir comme ça. Elle se précipita hors de la chambre pour le voir à l'autre bout du couloir. Elle l'appela, il s'arrêta net. Elle courut vers lui, il ne se retourna pas. D'un geste presque rageur, elle l'obligea à lui faire face mais resta muette devant son expression. Elle pouvait lire la souffrance dans son regard.

- Ne rends pas les choses plus compliquées, Alice, la supplia-t-il presque.

- Et si ce n'était pas si compliqué ? s'entêta-t-elle.

Son air rebelle le fit sourire. Cette femme avait un sacré caractère et elle savait ce qu'elle voulait. Mais Terry ne se laissa pas convaincre, se forçant à garder toute sa raison.

- Tout ce qu'on a vécu, Terry… dit-elle en prenant le poing fermé de l'homme dans sa main.

- Laisse-moi t'oublier.

- Non Terry. Emmène le souvenir de moi avec toi, et laisse-moi emmener le tien.

- Alice, on ne peut pas !

- Tu préfères passer le restant de ta vie frustré, à te demander « et si » ?

Terry ne répondit pas, en proie à un conflit intérieur. Elle vit sa mâchoire se contracter alors et, dans un geste tendre, elle l'effleura de ses lèvres. Dans la main d'Alice, le poing de l'homme se serra. Si elle continuait, il allait perdre la raison et toutes les bonnes résolutions qu'il avait prises en quittant la chambre. Alors qu'il se concentrait pour ne pas perdre pied, la bouche d'Alice rencontra la sienne dans un baiser timide auquel il ne répondit pas. Pourtant, sa volonté faiblissait à mesure qu'elle mettait plus d'ardeur à son baiser. Et lorsqu'elle se serra contre lui, il capitula et se laissa emporter par son désir. Il la saisit alors par la taille et l'embrassa passionnément. Quand, à bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent, Terry prit conscience de ce que son geste pouvait impliquer. Dans un dernier élan de raison, il se résolu à mettre fin à tout ça avant d'atteindre le point de non-retour. Il ouvrit la bouche pour expliquer à Alice que ce n'était pas possible mais le seul mot qu'il parvint à prononcer fut le prénom de la jeune femme.

- Alice, souffla-t-il.

- Viens, murmura-t-elle simplement en le prenant par la main.

Ses dernières résistances l'abandonnèrent lorsqu'elle le mena à la chambre d'amis et qu'elle ferma la porte derrière lui.

* * *

><p><em>Seilana<em>


End file.
